Summer Nights
by ConfettiTears
Summary: It’s the summer of ‘13 and things are gonna get tricky...


**It was once a planned out summer, until Mike and Jenny came along.**

On the couch lay a dried up bloodied Bonnie, sitting by the fire place was a half teary Foxy, in the shower, running cold, was Freddy, and sitting by the table was Chica. There, outside in their backyard, was Mari with hushed out tears and a burned mark on her face, a wooden made grave, and Mangle, who was just staying still, not a blink, not a movement, not a small voice. No one said a thing, which was what everyone was wishing. How'd this happen? well...

May 30th, 2016

The sweet scent of tater tots filled Freddy's nose, as he walked in from working at Kroger. As he crept up to take a tot... _swish..._ "Freddy! There's no way your gonna take a tater tot from me this time!"~"Awww! But, I'm HUNGRY!" After Freddy said that, his stomach gurgled and growled out loud for a few seconds, which made Bonnie scrunch up her face a little, profoundly disgusted. "Well then, I shall just skip to dessert!"Before Chica could react, Freddy leaned over and kissed her nose, then dashed into the living room, Where foxy sat laughing at the scene. Suddenly, Foxy jumped up and down, with exception of Gold's gasping, as Foxy stopped and all the 4 teenagers listened as Gold jumped out his top bunk with a grunt, an oof, and ... "GUYS!GUYS!GUYS!" Gold ran wildly, not wearing a shirt, but fuzzy yellow jammy bottoms. "GUYS! *gasp* MIKE! *gasp* LOOK!" He held his phone to Bonnie, who nodded her head with a small smile. Foxy read the text aloud:

 _"Hey Guys! it be Mikey in the house! I'm out of my job for a months, so I was wondering if I could stay over and bring along BB and Mari with me, What'ya say?"_

Chica squealed and jumped about, as the girls have started to talk in excited voices, Foxy sending a reply of yesses. Gold was sitting upside down on the couch, while Freddy went into his room. Bonnie was finishing up her cheesy sliders, and then grabbed what she though was her phone... she grabbed something behind a cupcake, her _contacts._ She immediately shoved them in her pocket. Once the food was ready, everyone except Bonnie sat down at the bar. Freddy noticed Bonnie on her phone, usually eating at this moment.

"Hungry Bon?"

Bonnie

"Hungry, Bon?" I looked up at Gold's grey, dull eyes, then looked at my phone, leaning over the counter, reading an article on self defense. I was about to immediately start typing until Freddy poked me with his fork. "Earth to Bonnie, are ya hungry? Cause your food is getting cold." I murmured a 'yes' to him and turned my phone off. I slowly took one slider and just... held it. I only ate 2 sliders and the whole tray of tater tots, leaving the kitchen to go watch tv. Chica knows why I'm all in a state of Depression, because this marks the last day of school in 3rd grade, which marked a horrible day. Foxy didn't know, neither did Freddy, and I never knew Gold back then. Only Chica. I remember what happened. 

(9 years ago)

Little Bonnie was watching kids play kick ball. She finally got in line to kick, but when she did, she slipped and fell, face flat. Every kid laughed and called her mean words. After that, it was only morning. Later in lucnh, no sat by her except Chica, and she was drawing with other girls. Bonnie was cutting out a card for Chica, for being her best friend this year. until a mean blonde girl named Jennifer "accidentally" spilled her milk on Bonnie, and tripped over, making Bonnie rip the card. Chica was walking by and saw the card, then scolded Bonnie and Ignored her. Later on during reading, they made up stories to tell to the whole class. Jennifer's was... interesting.

"Once, there was a princess named Jennifer and an evil, ugly, big toothed witch named Bonnie. _The teacher, didn't care what Jennifer said, just read a book._ Then, the princess had walked into the witch, and the witch was ugly! So UGLY! That she in turn, made Princess ugly, then she laughed and walked away. The princess cursed the witch and became prettier again, but the witch had became stupid and lonely for her WHOLE life!" When Jennifer finished, everyone started to tease and make fun of Bonnie, who started to cry. But what made it worse, Chica stood up, and said what made Bonnie cry until she fell asleep, "BONNIE IS A BICKTOOTH STUPID UGLY WITCH WHO POOPS HER PANTS AND RIPS HER FRIENDSHIP APART!" Chica laughed,casting an evil glance at Bonnie, who screamed and wailed and cried, which made the teacher **_Pissed!_** He immediately took her to the principals office, and told him, she had "behavior" issues. She got a warning, but everyone just laughed and laughed at her.

Bonnie was suddenly bolted from her memories, when she realized she was crying. Freddy and Foxy were looking at her, While Gold was being explained what's going on, Chica too tearing up. By now, both girls were sobbing uncontrollably and just couldn't stand it. Foxy took Bonnie to his room, since she wasn't talking, looking, or even listening to Chica tonight. Chica stayed in her room with Freddy, who was also comforting her.


End file.
